1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a probe apparatus and a test apparatus.
2. Related Art
A conventional test apparatus is known that transports and secures one wafer at a time, electrically connects to a plurality of semiconductor integrated circuits formed on the wafer, and performs testing, such as shown in Patent Document 1. Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-204096
However, the number of semiconductor integrated circuits formed on a single wafer and the number and density of electrodes that are to be electrically connected have been increasing. As a result, the component mounting density in probe apparatuses that are electrically connected between a test apparatus body and a wafer has increased, and this makes it difficult to realize a spacious design when arranging the electronic circuit elements.